The Art of Losing
by Know Err
Summary: It's all fun and games...


**A/N:** Dear PB, Happy Birthday. This story is fail and I'd spend hours picking it apart but eh, I've decided that I just had to post it today. Fluff is all I'm good for. -BD

* * *

**The Art of Losing**

"_Hey, Kim," Wade said as he contacted her through her kimmunicator._

"_What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked with a smile. She had been too bored lately ever since that last fight involving mutant creatures created by DNAmy. It was a good thing, though. She had to get help fending off those mutant chinchilla-sea lion mix. Cute furry packages shouldn't have that many teeth. Kim focused at the task at hand. _

"_A wealthy heiress vacationing in Mexico has just been robbed of some precious family heirloom. She was too hysterical to really give much information other than her situation and her address," Wade said. "I've sent for transportation. It'll be be there in five minutes." _

"_Thanks, Wade, you rock," Kim grinned._

_Wade had a funny feeling about this one. He gave the redhead a look, "Kim, be careful."_

"_No big, Wade. It's not my first solo mission," Kim said with a confident nod. "Besides, I've got back up." _

_Five minutes later, Kim boarded a Jet fighter._

**GoGoGoGoGoGoGo**

Shego broke through another glass mirror in her personal gym. The punching bag lay obliterated nearby, and some weights were deeply embedded into her wall. She was breathing hard, not because of exhaustion but because she furious at the day's events. Dark thoughts loomed in her head.

"Arrgh!" she growled, putting another hole in the wall with her fist. "Princess!" she muttered along with a _few_ choice words. Kim Possible had yet again won a match between the two of them.

Despite the fact that Shego had saved Kim's life for... what? The tenth time? She still had not managed to win a single fight against Kim Possible. She wanted to be the one to eliminate Kim Possible, completely _obliterate_ her, blow her up into pieces, smash her perfect little face into bits! And, no other villain had that right in Shego's mind. So she helped Miss Priss a few times... but that was for her own benefit as she struggled to find away to personally destroy Kim Possible.

"Fucking Kim Possible," Shego grumbled as she stomped down the hall to take a much needed shower. She stopped immediately in her tracks. "Fucking Kim Possible..." she muttered as sinister idea began to sprout in her mind... Kim Possible, bound, gagged, naked, bleeding, in tears, pathetic, weak, and at her mercy... It sounded promising.

She smiled evilly. "Fucking Kim Possible," she said with conviction. All she had to do now was to put the plan into action.

**GoGoGoGoGoGoGo**

"Hey, Dr. D," Shego called her now-retired employer.

"Yes, Shego?" the blue man answered from the other end of the line.

Shego twirled the telephone cord around her fingers. She didn't bother with cordless phones. The silly things get thrown against walls when she's angry and she can't always be blamed for not keeping her strength in check. "I was wondering if you still have some things in your old lairs."

"What sort of things?" Drakken asked nervously, fidgeting. The world finally recognized his "genius" after he helped Kim Possible and what's-his-name save the planet from alien invaders and Drakken decided to try the good side. He liked it so far and he was smart enough to know that helping Shego could jeopardize that. Although, he was also deathly afraid of his former employee so he do what she asked anyway.

"I just need some supplies," Shego said, checking her nails. _Hm, needs to be trimmed shorter._ "So, are your lairs completely empty or what?"

"I have left all my inventions and whatnot in my lairs that have not been destroyed by Kim Possible," Drakken said, but then pleaded, "Please don't get in trouble."

Shego smiled naughtily but replied innocently, "Of course, not Dr. D, Scout's honor." Her fingers, of course, were crossed behind her back.

**GoGoGoGoGoGoGo**

Shego spent weeks trying to find the perfect way to execute her nefarious plan. She was going to take Kim Possible against her will. Rape her, violate her, and break her totally from the inside and then Shego would take her rightful place as the best --cheap parlor tricks aside. Sure, she wasn't going to play fair but forget that because she herself said it, "I'm evil," and playing fair is for chumps.

Shego shook the bottle of golden-colored pills enclosed in clear capsules. Each pill contained a potent aphrodisiac. It was apparent to Shego that simply forcing Kim wouldn't be enough. Kim had to submit "willingly". It would be a fucking head trip: moaning like a wanton whore while her body was being forcibly(?) taken and she'd be trapped screaming in agony inside her head.

**GoGoGoGoGoGoGo**

Kim took a breath before she rapped on the door. To her surprise, the door was unlocked and wasn't even closed all the way. Pushing it open all the way, she stepped inside and took in her surroundings. She had jumped off the war plane with a parachute when the large hacienda came into view. There were no other houses nearby and large mansion was nearly invisible as the sun closed its eye to rest. She took off the backpack that held her parachute and left it by the door.

"Hello?" Kim called out to the seemingly abandoned abode. The door creaked noisily behind her as it closed. "Anybody here? I'm Kim Possible."

"_Hola?_," Kim tried again, "_Me llamo_ Kim Possible. _Hola?"_ Candles lit the empty home giving its walls an eerie glow and each step she took seemed to echo in her ears. She tried to keep all her senses alert as she searched for any sign of life. Kim licked her suddenly dry lips, "_Senora_?"

_No veo a nadie,_ Kim thought as the took more steps. The last thing she saw was a bright flash of green.

**GoGoGoGoGoGoGo**

Kim groaned and tried to sit up only to find her hands bound above her head. There was a weight on her stomach that was bordering uncomfortable. The cold stone floor against her back made her shiver.

"Wake up, sleepy head," the voice cooed into Kim's hazy mind. She recognized the voice immediately and tried to scream. "Mmmph!" was all the came out. She opened her heavy eyelids and tried to focus on Shego's face. The villainess hadn't bothered to turn any of the lights on.

"Ah!" She screamed in surprise more than pain when Shego cruelly ripped the duct tape off her mouth. Shego sat and playfully bounced a little on her stomach which knocked some air out of her. "Gotta love the many uses of duct tape," Shego declared gleefully. Kim could only glare.

"Well? Got anything to say?" Shego asked. A crooked grin graced her face. It looked more menacing as the moon's light reflected off of her white teeth and the shadows claimed the other half of her visage.

"You--" Kim started to say.

"Won't get away with this?" Shego interrupted. "Oh, I dunno, Cupcake. Maybe I will this time." She batted her eyelashes coyly and traced a finger down Kim's cheek. Kim squirmed in disgust. Shego continued, "And who knows? Maybe I'll win this one, too. In fact, I'm counting on it." She grabbed a handful of Kim's hair and crushed their lips together. Kim tried to move but Shego's position gave her an advantage. She plunged her tongue into Kim's mouth but Kim responded by biting hard on it. Shego pulled away with a gasp and checked for blood, finding none, she growled and slapped Kim's face with the back of her hand. The force of it cracked the hero's lip. Shego kissed her again, this time putting more pressure on Kim's bleeding lower lip before pulling away.

"What are you doing?" Kim hissed and struggled against her bonds.

"What does it look like, Pumpkin? This is fucking foreplay. 'All's fair in love and war,'" Shego said, grabbing Kim's throat.

"You're sick." Kim said, spitting on her face. Shego angrily wiped off the blood and saliva off of her face. Instead of hitting her again, Kim felt a chill when Shego smiled at her instead.

"I'll have you begging before the night is over, Princess." Shego tightened her grip on Kim's throat. Kim flailed and kicked. Her eyes watered as she gasped like a fish out of water.

"Can you feel it, your brain starving of oxygen? Your lungs struggling for that last breath?" Shego snarled and tightened her grip on Kim even more. Kim's vision began to darken and Shego's voice was a faraway whisper in her ears. Before it all became completely back she heard, "No, it's not the end, Pumpkin, so don't go off running to that bright light. You won't die yet. We still have games play. Night night, Kimmie."

**GoGoGoGoGoGoGo**

The Princess woke up with a kiss. Shego had placed a pill in her own mouth and forced her tongue past Kim's lips to administer the drug. Shego pinched the redhead's nose closed and kept her lips pressed against Kim's to force the poor Possible to swallow. Kim once again struggled but her efforts were once again futile and she finally, unfortunately, swallowed the drug. Shego loosened her hold and only then did Kim realize that she was untied. Kim brought her fist to Shego's face only to find that the green-skinned beauty had already moved out of reach.

"Are we playing tag?" Shego asked. "Catch me if you can, Princess." She stalked to the other end of the room and watched the drug take effect. It wouldn't take long. Even if Kim didn't swallow the pill, the pill would have burst in her mouth from her spit dissolving the pill's capsule.

"Shego!" Kim groaned, getting up on unsteady feet. "What did you give me?!"

"You'll know in just a little bit," Shego declared, circling the weakened warrior. The redhead remained rooted to her spot, finding it difficult to open her eyes all the way and look at Shego.

"What did you give me?" Kim repeated. "TELL ME!" Kim found a burst of strength and lunged for the cat burglar. Instead of catching Shego, however, she landed and leaned against a table. Her tormentor chuckled.

"Do you feel it yet?" Shego asked and walked closer to the girl. She stopped and looked down at the afflicted redhead. Kim's breathing was labored and she was shaking slightly.

"What did you give me?" Kim asked again weakly. Her body was burning up and she was beginning to sweat. There was tension deep inside of her and she couldn't decide if she wanted to curl into herself or claw at her skin.

"Don't play stupid, Possible. I'm sure you know what it is by now. Do you want to frig yourself?" Shego mocked her. She leaned over the redhead and sneered, "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"N-no!" Kim protested, but it was a losing battle. She ached. Oh, how she ached. She could barely contain herself. Shego placed a hand on her reddened cheek, and Kim leaned against the touch. "Please," Kim begged in a whisper, "Make it stop."

"I will, Princess," Shego said, "But, first, we have to start."

Kim shivered, "Please."

"Shhh," Shego soothed, "I'll make it better." She leaned in and kissed Kim.

And, for the first time, Kim kissed her grinned into the kiss and pulled the heroine closer. She bit on Kim's swollen lower lip, causing the cut to open again. The redhead groaned as Shego sucked on her bleeding lip.

**GoGoGoGoGoGoGo**

"You like that, Princess?" Shego asked and Kim moaned. "And you said I was sick." She pulled Kim closer and wrapped the redhead's legs around the her waist and slammed the redhead against the wall. Kim whimpered and ground herself on Shego's stomach. The hero breathed unsteadily in short gasps. Shego grasped a handful of the redhead's hair and pulled Kim in for another searing kiss, this one harsher and harder. Much to Kim's horror, it was turning her on even further.

"What say you we move this to a more comfortable location?" Shego asked. Kim nodded and suckled on her neck. Shego carried her through the darkened house. Their pupils dilated to accommodate the lack of light. The full moon glowed brightly from curtained windows.

Before she even realized which part of the house she was in, Kim was placed on a bed. Her stomach felt like knotted ribbons and she shivered against the touch of Shego's fingertips on her midriff despite the warm night. Moisture began to pool in her eyes and tears slithered down her cheeks as she blinked, living silver trails in their wake. The villainess kneeled on the bed and hovered above of her supine form.

Shego watched her curiously but Kim only shook her head and looked away to dismiss the questions that lingered in Shego's mind. Shego accepted the girl's lack of response and licked her tears away. Funny, she didn't expect that drug to effect her victim this way but no way in hell was she backing out now.

"Giving up already, Princess?" She was supposed to be mocking but her voice held no malice nor humor. She slid Kim's shirt off and unbuttoned the hero's ever famous cargo pants. The ebony haired beauty sat back on her heels to remove Kim's shoes and socks and nipped on an ankle before she tugged the hero's pants down. Clothes started to litter the wooden floor. When she looked up, Kim was leaning up on her elbows staring at her. Her lips were parted and Shego could hear her intakes of air.

Shego didn't move or speak as Kim sat up completely. She watched as the girl reached up to remove her green and black suit and watched as Kim's face turned to confusion and slight frustration. She laughed and guided the questioning hand to the hidden buttons and zippers until the harlequin-inspired uniform was off completely. A hand on a cheek and a kiss.

"Say something," Shego said.

"I'm obviously not thinking clearly. I'm aware that you've given me something just to force me to do this and at the back of my mind, I don't really want this --but at the same time, I don't really care, I just want you," Kim said. "Although, plan on a world of pain once I'm back to normal."

"Hm, you're obviously thinking clearly enough and not drugged up enough to just beg me to fuck your brains out. Damn, I should have given you a higher dosage," Shego said. She ran her fingers through Kim's hair and pushed her on her back.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kim said as she stared past Shego's face and up the ceiling.

"You just did." Shego unhooked her own bra.

"What's the point of all this?" Kim said, still staring at that empty space.

"To prove that I can actually beat you at something." Shego accentuated her reply by pressing her knee against Kim's sex.

Shego grinned triumphantly at the wetness she found and Kim gasped and rocked subtly but continued her questions nonetheless, "And then what?"

"What?" Shego snapped and pulled away slightly.

"If you lose or you win, and then what?"

"_When_ I _win_, then... " Shego paused to think, "Shit, can't you just shut up?"

"You're the one who told me to say something... What is it that you're trying to prove?"

"Princess, just drop it. You sound like a therapist. I'm doing it because I can. Now, just shut up." Shego slid her hand on the sheets and under Kim.

Kim finally looked at her after all the barriers between them were gone.

"It doesn't matter if you win or lose," Kim whispered as a lock of dark hair tickled her cheek.

"Easy for you to say," Shego scoffed as she laid her head on Kim's shoulder and ran her tongue along Kim's collar bone.

"It's how--" Kim twitched when Shego tugged on a nipple.

"Yes,it's how you play the game. Whatever. So, are you ready to play?"

**GoGoGoGoGoGoGo**

Skin on skin, they moved and breathed as one. Toned muscles rippled as their war dance continued with the moon as their audience. Kim bit her lip as the villainess explored her body. Shego's fingers and lips tightened the knots in Kim's stomach until she came undone like ribbons with the taste on blood on her lips. Waves rolled and crashed into Kim's body and she cried out but no sound was heard. When it was all said and done, Kim Possible was truly lost. And when she caught her breath, it began all over again.

**GoGoGoGoGoGoGo**

"Shit!" Shego exclaimed when she woke up and found the space next to her empty and cold. _I fell asleep! She could have fucking killed me in my sleep! Brilliant, Shego, just brilliant!_ She listened for any signs of life inside the house but heard nothing. Convinced that Kim Possible had already left, Shego sat up and sheets pooled on her lap revealing scratches on her back and bites and bruises on every visible inch on her body. She didn't really expect any less from Kim Possible even in sex –not that she thought about that at all. Shego just knew that Kim gave as good as got. She stretched and a pleasant tingle went through her body as muscles loosened. She sighed quietly to herself, lost in thought.

"Ahem."

She turned her head when somebody cleared their throat by the door way. Kim Possible was dressed completely in her mission outfit and her parachute pack next to her on the floor. The villainess sprang into a fighting stance, revealing her full glory in the sun light. She smirked when Kim's gaze lingered.

"Back for more?" Shego taunted. She could see a few of the bite marks she left on Kim's neck and midriff. A bottle rolled on the floor to her foot. She cautiously picked it up while keeping an eye on the redhead. She looked at it and recognized it, "What is this?"

"Don't play stupid, Shego. I'm sure you know what it is," Kim said, mimicking what Shego had said to her the night before. Shego heard some squeaks from the bag next to Kim and a naked mole rat peaked his head out from one of the open zippers. He climbed up Kim's leg and up on her shoulder. He chattered animatedly about something. Kim smiled at him and nodded.

She turned to Shego, "All I had to do was offer him all the nacos and _queso_ he could eat and he was more willing to help me." Rufus glared at Shego but nodded his agreement to Kim's statement. Kim whispered something into his ear and he scuttled away.

"What the hell does that mean?" Shego asked.

"Just that I had more than the recommended dose of vitamin E yesterday," Kim said. The pills Shego had made looked innocently enough like a bottle of vitamin E pills, or possibly fish oil pills that those herbal health nuts pop like crack, but Shego knew enough that it wasn't. Or at least she thought she knew it wasn't. Why did Drakken's stupidity rub off on her now?

To save face, Shego threw a kick to Kim's side. The redhead easily blocked the offending leg but stepped closer. "Would it be different now that you know that I'm not really under your control?"

"Fuck you!"

"You already did." a sad half smile. "Tell me, why?"

"Really!? Are you going to fucking psychoanalyze me right _now_?_" _Shego punched at Kim's head but it was obvious that she wasn't really trying and Kim caught her wrist.

"You could have been rid of me so many times and yet you've saved me." Shego tried to get her wrist back but Kim kept a firm grip.

"I already told you, Kimmie, I'm the only one who has the right to kick your ass."

"I know you can do so much more damage and yet, I don't leave with anything more than cuts and bruises. Now, you come up with this idea but it wasn't quite torture... Why, Shego, why?"

Shego grit her teeth and looked away.

"Is this something you want as a payment for saving my life... or something else altogether?" Kim rubbed her thumb on Shego's knuckles.

A whisper, "Get out."

"Not before you tell me why."

"What do you want me to say!? Fine, you win, Possible. You fucking _win_. Now, leave!"

Kim hugged her tightly, "Please." She breathed in Shego's scent, "Do you really not want me?"

Shego stood rigid, fists clenched, "No."

Kim sighed and unwrapped her arms around Shego.

"I didn't win. I gambled and lost," Kim said as she turned to the door, convincing herself to let go. Rufus probably was waiting for her outside anyway. Other people actually needed saving.

At least, she had one night. Even when the bruises and bites disappear, she'd have something remember.

**GoGoGoGoGoGoGo**

Rufus could sense that Kim was sad so he did the best he could to be funny as they waited for their ride. He had wished that Ron was there because he always cheered Kim up but he knew that the boy had other responsibilities now. Only Kim and Shego played cops and robbers now but Rufus knew that Kim didn't really want to play anymore.

Kim tried to smile at him but failed. Rufus patted her cheek comfortingly, "Thanks, Rufus. How 'bout we get those nacos and stay home to watch the Memo Pad? We'll have a lazy day, you and me."

Rufus squeaked happily which finally earned him a smile from Kim.

**GoGoGoGoGoGo**

The night was spent on a tub of Rocky Road and re-runs of the Memo Pad. Rufus thought that Kim was acting overtly emotional over a movie she's seen so many times. Still, he could relate. He used up a few tissues drying his own tears, too.

He had to wake Kim because she nodded off on the couch. She walked like a zombie into her room, collapsed into bed and was fast asleep.

Rufus ran up to the window sill to pull the curtains closed but was started at the figure on the other side of the glass. A gloved finger touched a black painted lip, a sign to be silent. Rufus, however, was about to wake Kim up.

"I'll give you nacos!" The figure stage whispered and Rufus stopped his advance to Kim's bed. He raised his eyebrow and looked at Shego. Shego brought up a hand that held a bag from Bueno Nacho. She had Rufus's attention. "I'll give you these if you let me in and I'll give you more if you don't wake her up." Rufus remembered Kim's safety and scampered towards the bed again.

"Come on, little man! I promise I won't hurt her, just let me in! I'll give you a month's supply of nacos!"

Rufus stopped to consider it. She did say that she wasn't going to hurt Kim and she looks sincere about it. And a month's supply of nacos? _Hellz yeah._ He turned around and headed to the window and unlatched the small hook that held it closed.

The thief climbed in and walked silently on the carpet. She handed the bag to the naked mole rat and his eyes lit up to see that there really were nacos inside. He watched as Shego approached the bed and lied down next to Kim. She just held her.

Puzzled but sure that Kim wasn't in any danger, Rufus headed for the kitchen with his loot.

**GoGoGoGoGoGoGo**

Kim was afraid to open her eyes. There were dreams like this that seemed real but she always woke up alone in reality. She leaned further into the warmth but cracked an eye open when she heard a soft groan.

"Kimmie?" said a sleepy voice. Kim opened both eyes to find Shego really was there. "I'm sorry," was breathed into her ear. Fingers brushed away a lock of hair from her face. No pretense. She received a proper kiss.

They made love and lost themselves under the dawn's youthful gaze. They looked into each other's eyes, saw, and finally understood:

_**Game over.**_


End file.
